Pup pup storm
Hello pups, Chase the police pup555 here with a Fourth fanon Wiki post, hope you enjoy it! Note/Notice: I have permission from User:Tundrathesnowpup to use her pups in this episode . I also have permission from User:RockytheEco-pup to use Smoky,Bandit in this episode. I have permission from User:Puppylove5 to use Angel in this episode. Also, No editing without my permission If you have requests, just ask In the comments! Characters Ryder Katie Chase Skye Tundra Rocky Zuma Rubble Everest Jake Farmer al Farmer Yumi Mayor Goodway Ace Winter Aurora Sage Summer Smoky CJ Lani Shadow Dylan Kailey Everest Koho Bandit Angel Cooper More coming soon.... Story ( March 2015 ) The story begins on a warm,cloudy day when the pups are waking up, Chase: *yawns*huh, wait what time is it ? *walks into his pup house and looks at a small clock* it's late ! I better wake the pups up Marshall : walks out of his pup house , Hey Chase! Good morning! Chase : Morning Marshall ! *walks over to the pup houses and takes out his megaphone* Skye : *walks out of her pup house sleepily* Wait Chase! *runs over to him* *covers his mouth with her paw* Chase: *muffled* Skye ? Skye : oh sorry Chase : what did you do that for ? Skye : *kisses him on his cheek* Let them sleep in , We have no mission after all. Chase : HeHe, okay Let's check on our pups Kailey: Hey Chase, Hey Skye , Have you seen Smoky ? Smoky : I am right *yawns*here Chase: Well you found him , we are going inside to check on Ace and Lani Rocky: Chase, wait for us! Tundra: Let's check on the pups They all walk inside the lookout. Ace,Lani,Sage,Aurora,Winter: *sleeping* Chase: looks like they are okay , Pup Pup Boogie anyone? Trio: Sure Skye : Race you,Chase Chase: *runs to the pup pup boogie mat*Yes I am first! Skye : Alright, Let's start! Tundra and Rocky : *lie down on a beanbag together* Chase and Skye: *start the game*Let's Boogie, Hehe! Zuma: *walks into the room with Princess* Hew , Guys ! Outside..... Smoky:this has to be the best day ever! Kailey: Why do you say that ? Smoky : Because,It's 10:00 am and we have no missions!*laughs* Ryder.. Ryder: *stretches*i wonder if the pups are awake ? Ace: *tugs at Ryder's pant leg*Morning Ryder! Ryder: Well I guess that answers my Question.*hehe* Lani: Good morning , Ryder , Where is mom? Skye: I am right here sweety,*nuzzles her* Rocky: Did you see Sage anywhere? Chase: Is that him? Rocky: Where? Ow! Sage :*tugging on his dad's ear*Right here,Dad Winter: *belly grumbles*hehe , I am a bit hungry. Ace: I'll get you some pup food*pushes bowl towards her* Winter: thanks Ace, *blushes* Ryder: Pups, we have a new mobile weather station! Pups: Cool.. Rocky: So Ryder are we going to set it up today ? Ryder: Sure Rocky.Where do you want to set it up? Rocky: Um...What do you think about Big View Trail ! Ryder : Sure let's do it! PAW Patrol to the lookout! Rubble and Marshall: Huh..*bump their heads on their pup houses*Ryder need us! All: *elevator scene* Ryder: Wait Pups! Ace: Aww..why? ! Ryder: I will send whoever is not on the mission..ok pups Pups : ok..Ryder.sir All : *at the top of the lookout* Ryder: Pups we need to install the new weather station, Firstly,I will need Rocky to install the power from the power supply to the station. Second, I will need , Rubble to dig a deep enough trench to secure the power station and both of you will need to create som safety signs with the help of Smoky Chase, seeing that the Power station is on wheels I need you to carry it with your truck and Skye,You need search for the best place at Big View Trail, The rest of you stay with the pups and don't lose them, Marshall? Marshall: Hey, that was one time ! Pups : *laughs* Ryder: Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll ! One Truck scene later.... Ryder: We are here at big view trail,Skye can you see a ideal place for it ? Skye : Sure Ryder , How is near the cliff ,Rubble can dig a little trench Ryder: Sure Rockyy: Got it Ryder! Ryder: Smoky,Chase how are you going with the weather station ? At the Lookout.... Chase: Yea Ryder! We are doing okay , Smoky is hooking up the weather station to his vehicle right now, Smoky: Almost ,Finished Chase! Chase: We will be there soon Ryder: Great Chase see you soon! Chase: Smoky, I am gonna block traffic in town! *turns on siren* Smoky : I am on your tail !*turns on his siren* Chase: *at the corner* near Katie's Salon, Stop! Paw Patrol Vehicle approaching! Smoky: *zooms past Chase (with siren on)* Thanks Chase! Chase: *drives off behind Smoky*(turns on siren) In the Lookout... Marshall: Alright pups,what do you want to do ? Lani: What do you want to do Ace? Ace: *eating a bowl of pup treats*(through a full mouth)Uhh..*swallows*how about we go to the beach ? Tundra: Sure,Zuma? Zuma: I agree but where is CJ? CJ: Right here Dad ! Hi Acey! Ace : Don't call me that ! Zuma: Honey! Princess: CJ , Didn't I tell you stop bothering Ace? CJ: Yes mom. Winter: Come on Mom let's go to the beach! Sage : We're going to the beach? Yay! Aurora: Come On , Sage! Let's get our stuff for the beach! They All get the things they need for the beach, Tundra: Where is my sun hat ? Aurora: Hi mom, Tundra: Aurora , give me my hat! Hehe Shadow : It looks good on you *blushes* Aurora: thanks,*blushes*Shadow! Sage: Ok , Lovebirds let's go! Shadow and Aurora : Sage! Hehe Marshall: Letss hit the beach! Zuma: Hew, Dude! They all walk down to the beach. At Big View Trail.... Ryder: You finished Rocky,Rubble? Rocky : Almost , Ryder! We are making the security signs so no one can get electrocuted. Rubble: Ok , Rocky I will pull the next sign up ! *raises the sign* Done! Smoky: Let me get the Paw patrol Print*stamps the print on the sign* Rocky: Good job Brother Smoky: Thanks,Bro! Ryder: Come on guys! Back to the lookout? All: Yea lets! Go Smoky and Chase: Turn on sirens( drive off ) Rocky,Ryder,Skye,Rubble : *follow them* At the Beach: '' Aurora: Hey, Winter look at this sandcastle! Winter: Wow! Tundra: Hehe pups! Princess: *lie down on a beach blanket* ''At the Lookout.... Chase: Huh the lookout looks empty? Ryder: Yea where is everybody ? Rubble: I think they went to the beach! Smoky : You think? Rocky: Why do you say that? Rubble: Because,I heard Skye say something about going to the beach with Ace and Lani Chase: Ok well, who is for the beach? Ryder: That's a good idea, we could relax! Pups: To the beach! Rocky: Okay, I just hope I do not (shudders) get wet! They all arrive at the beach.... Sage: Hey there is Dad! Smoky: Hey Kailey? Kailey: *jumps on him from behind* Smoky: Ahhh! Kailey: hey, Smoky! Smoky: ohh.. Hehe hey Kailey , that was you! Kailey: Yea,Hey what is Ace doing there? Smoky: Where*struggles * Kailey: Oh sorry ! *lets him up*licks him* Smoky: Thanks, where is Ace? Ace: *walks over to Winter with a rose*Hey Winter, This is for you, Hehe Tundra: Hey Skye , look at Ace? Skye: Where what did he do? Tundra: look. Skye: Awww. He just keeps showing his crush but never can say it, Tundra: Hey rocky , Look! Ace: Turns his head and sees everyone watching him, Umm.. How long were you watching? Chase: A while, Son.. Winter: well this is embarrasing*runs away towards her beach hat* Ace: Hehe, umm Bye! Rocky: looks like we will be in-laws if this works out! Ace and Winter: Dad! Ryder: welll that was a big embarassement for Ace.But let's have some beach time! They continue with their beach Day ... The next Day the pups were eating their breakfast Ace: Hey..um Winter i am a bit sorry about yesterday, Winter: That's okay Ace :Well do you kind of want to hear a secret? Winter: yea lay it on me *laughs* Ace: *whispers*I kind of ...*gulps*..like Lani: Hey Bro! Oh wait was I interrupting something*smirks* Ace : Umm.. No? Winter: *thinks* Huh I wonder Who Ace likes? Chase: Son? Come quickly! Skye: Lani, You too! Tundra and Rocky: Kids! All pups: *run to the TV Room* (TV) Attention: Special News Bulletin Announcer: Adventure Bay is under A Storm Warning! Tropical Storm Irene has developed in to a Hurricane! Be Advised that the population of Foggy Bottom and Adventure Bay take serious precaution to preserve property and lives! Announcer 2 : we will keep you informed on the developments in this story! This is KM News signing off! ( news goes off ) All pups : *they stood in awe*This is a problem! Ryder: Let's Start preparing ! First we have to secure the Lookout! Second we have to warn everybody who does not know about this storm! Zuma you need to create a safe area for the major sea life in the Bay! Rocky you need to help everyone secure property maybe work with Chase! Tundra : you and Everest and Cooper need to make regular safety checks and get everyone off of the slopes Marshall: You need to warn everyone ! Chase firstly I need you to give Marshall your old pup-pack and you and Smoky ? Ryder: Smoky? Smoky: *stands up* Right here! Ryder: You and Chase need to evacuate people from places, near cliffs ,places with landslides and even help Tundra , Everest and Cooper evacuate the mountain! Ryder: Everyone got their job ? Pups: Yes Ryder! Blizzard: *knocks on the Lookout Door*Tundra! Tundra: Blizzard? Blizzard: I come in peace! Sage: *Pbfft*Haha Tundra : Sage! Sage : Oh sorry mom. Tundra : Chase' let him in *growls* Blizzard: I heard about the storm coming in and I wanted to know if me and Snow could stay here ? Snow: Please! Tundra: Alright,but only for Snow! Ryder: But you have to help us out ! Chase: Yea! Ace: Mom I am a bit worried about this storm, Skye: Don't worry Sweetie,it will be alright. Come on! Lani: This storm is pretty bad ! Ryder: ok pups get to your jobs! They all do the assigned jobs... After their jobs.. Shadow: Mom? Are we going to be okay? Princess: Yes honey, we will be safe (Thunder booms around the lookout) Tundra: Ahhh! *shivering*Rocky! *jumps under Rocky* (covers her ears with her paws) Rocky: It's okay Tundra! Sage: Mom? Aurora: Oh right, you don't like thunder! Winter: I don't really like the loud sounds too!*shivers* Ace: Um..Winter, please don't be scared and I hate seeing you scared*whimpers* (Ace goes over to Winter and hugs her) Chase: Ace? Sage: Is he hugging her? Aurora: Well , look,at my sister! Lani: is that my brother? Dylan: Accee? Skye: My little pup isn't so little anymore Tundra: Awwww! Ryder: They are hugging? Awww Blizzard: Zppbt! What is the big deal about it! Rubble: *cries* So cute! Zuma: Wow Ace! Marshall: *sniffles*Wow that really takes our minds of this storm clouds that are coming Ace: *hugging Winter*are they talking about us? Winter: *hugging Ace* I think so *Raises her head from is his shoulder* But I don't have a problem with it, Ace: Me neither, Um so, welll I guess you know I like you? Winter: Who else would? Ace: Really, so do you like me back? Winter: Of course! Ace: Yay! Yay! Yay! Snow: *thinks* I wish I could that to CJ Ryder: Wait what did Marshall say? Skye:Ryder,Come quick1 Ryder: Quick pups secure your vehicles, in a hurry! Chase: let me make a checklist! First, Marshall! *marshall honks his siren-* Marshall: Got it,Chase! Second,Smoky*honks his siren* Smoky: Chase, got it! Third,Rubble: *honks horn* Rubble: Got it ! Fourth,Skye,Wait you cannot fly your copter inside! I will help you in a minute Ok so I guess Rocky will be fourth Rocky: Green means go! Fifth: is Zuma! Zuma: Chase, we need to hurry! The stowm is coming! Sixth,is Tundra! Tundra: *honk honk*Affirmative! And lastly is Chase, i mean me! Chase: Runs outside and hooks up Skye's copter to his truck*Clear a path! They all line up their houses next to each other in a line Ryder: Let's check in on the news! (TV) News Reporter: We have information on the storm that is approaching Foggy Bottom! The hurricane "Irene" is currently partialyy over Foggy Bottom, 911 is being flooded with emergency calls ! The predicted time that this Hurricane will hit Adventure Bay is at 3:55 , The time is now 3:30 exactly! (the TV goes to Static) Rubble: What happened to the Tv? Ryder: The storm must be close! Lookout, Shutters close! The Lookout shutters around the Lookout instantly cover all windows and Doors with a protective steel shutter, Dylan: *standing near the window* Ah! What was that? Lani: Dylan! Are you okay ? Are you hurt? *turns around* well Dylan: No I am okay but thanks for caring*Gives her a quick kiss* Lani: * stood there with her mouth open* Did he just kiss me? Yay! Zuma: Well,Well Dylan? Princess : well , my little Dylan! Blizzard: What is the big deal about this! Tundra: Oh so you don't love Avalanche? Blizzard : don't talk about her! Snow: Hey CJ, CJ: What do you want? Snow: *tries to hug her* CJ: Ewwww! Get Away from me! *kicks Snow* Snow: Oww! Wait ! Cj: *runs off* Get away from me, you little runt! Snow: Huh? *eyes start to get watery* Why! Why! *walks towards Tundra's pup house* Well i should just sleep! Tundra: *yawn* i could use some sleep after all that preparing And Blizzard had tire Me out! Huh? Is that crying? *sees Snow crying* What's wrong Snow? Snow: CJ, you know I like her a bit right? Tundra: Yes, honey Snow: Well she kicked me and well i tried to hug her but then came insults! Summer: Are we safe now? Ryder: Yes pups, Rocky did you install the tires on the railings in the balcony? Rocky: You now I did ! Ryder: Good that way the lightning won't strike us! Ace: Wait, The lightning will strike us ? Winter:Agh! Help Ace! Ace: Don't worry! *nuzzles her, tackles her* Winter: Woah! Ace, *they roll on the floor* ( Rain starts falling heavily around the Lookout ) Winter: Is it *brrrr* cold? Ace: Come on , to the Tv room! Chase: That's a good idea! ( Ryder and Everypup go to the Tv room) Ace: *lies down on a pillow* Come on Winter! Winter: Ok, * blushes* *lies down on the pillow, Ace is on* Wow this is really comfortable! Ace: *kisses her on her cheek* *and gets a blanket for them*Ahh Winter: Ace, you now just the thing to please me , Huh? Ace : You know it! Ace: *snuggles up to Winter* It's warm too! Winter: well Ace! *cuddles Ace* Ace and Winter: *sleeping cuddling each other* Ryder: well pups do you want to do anything ! Dylan: How about pup pup boogie? Lani: Yea , lets do it , Well if you want to play with me? Shadow: Go ahead Dylan, I have Aurora to play with ! Aurora: you want to play with *points to herself* Me? Shadow: *stutters* well if you want to play with me? Aurora: what do you want to play? Shadow: How about, wait we can't play outside! *pouts* Aurora: How about Wrestling? Shadow: You're on! *tries to tackle her* Aurora: *tries to tackle him* uh..uh Shadow: *thinks , I should be easy on her* *pretends to lose his balance*woah! Aurora : *jumping on him* yay! I tackled him ! Shadow: *blushes* *smiles* yea *flops down* Zuma: What 's the pwoblem, Shadow? Oh I see you wewe playing westling? Shadow: Uh Yaea *hehe* Aurora: Man, Are you *yawns* feeling tired? *sleeps away on Shadow* Shadow : I guess I could use a nap! *sleeps away* After a few minutes... Shadow: huh *looks at Aurora on his back* I better get her to bed *tries to stretch without waking Aurora* Aurora: *feeling like she was walking* Huh my legs aren't even touching the ground! Ahhh! Shadow: Ahh! What's wrong? Aurora: oh *blushes and giggles* I'm on your back? Shadow: Yea, Did you have a bad dream? Aurora: No, I thought I was walking Shadow: Ok, i was just coming to put You in your bed *sits down* Aurora: *slides off his back* Woah! *tries to hold onto his fur* Shadow: Sorry , my back was *shakes* Itching! Aurora: Illl help you *scratches his back* Shadow : Thanks, *lies down* Coming? Aurora: *smiles* *giggles* *lies down on his cushion* Shadow : Letss look at Lani And Dylan? Aurora: Sure* watches them playing pup pup boogie* Ryder: Well I will check in on Katie! Rocky: How can you do that? The communications are down Ryder: I gave her a Walkie- Talkie Marshall: You gave her a walkie-talkie *smirks* Smoky: Guys, I need to check in on Bandit! Ryder: Here you go Smoky *hands him his pup pad* Smoky: thanks, Ryder, *calls bandit* In Foggy Bottom... At the Stray pup Sanctuary.... Bandit: *pup pad rings * Smoky! Angel: Huh? Smoky! Stray Pup: Mr. Bandit! Are we going t o be ok? Bandit: Yes little pup we're safe here, *talks to Smoky* Smoky: *is everything ok over there? Bandit: yea ,just some of the pups are really scared Stray Pup: No I'm not *thunder Booms*Ahhhh! Angel,Bandit,Smoky: Haha, Bandit: Alright little pup back to bed were surely safe Ok? Smoky: We'll I have my share to deal with over here! Angel: Yea, They are a lot of work Smoky: Alright, I have to go stay safe! I"ll call back soon Blizzard'...' Blizzard: I hope I get away with this one! Hehe! (Dragging Ace and Winter's pillow to the Simulator Room) Ace and Winter: *sleeping on their pillow* ZZZZZZZZzzzz Blizzard: *dragging them* Uhhh! Wow! They're Heavy! TV Room... Chase: Where is Ace? Zuma: I haven't seen him Tundra: *screams* Where is Winter? Rocky: What's wrong. What's wrong! Chase,Skye,Tundra,Zuma : Ace and Winter are missing! Rocky: I bet BLIZZARD TOOK THEM!!! Smoky: Ace Winter are missing? Chase: Yea come on let'a find them Blizzard: *put Ace and Winter in the Simulator Room* Perfect *locks the door* Ryder:Wait,everyone be quiet! Chase listen Chase: *listens* I hear Blizzard*growls* Sage: Come on let's get my sister *runs* Blizzard:*turns on the storm setting* Full force *turns it to Hurricane* ( Sprays the whole room with Showers of Water,strong breeze and the Room start to vibrate Ace: *feels wet* Oh,Uh *springs awake* AHHHH! Winter: *jumps awake* Ahh! Where are we? She feels like she is on a cliff and the cliff is crumbling Both: *start to hug each other tightly* Help us ! Ryder and the pups: That's them! *run to the simulator room* Blizzard: oh no! Chase : *shoots his Net , trapping Blizzard* Got Him Inside the room.. Ace: Huh? Both: Mom!! Tundra and Skye: *burst through the door* Honey! Ace: Winter,come on Winter: Uncle Blizzard ppplayed a trick on us? Ace: yea let's go! Chase: the storm is dying down! Work in progress .... Gallery